lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Gwen
Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy), commonly referred to as Spider-Gwen, is a fictional superhero in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by Jason Latour and Robbi Rodriguez, the character debuted in Edge of Spider-Verse #2, as part of the 2014–15 Spider-Verse comic book storyline. This led to the ongoing series Spider-Gwen that began in 2015. The character is a variant of Spider-Man and an alternate-universe version of Gwen Stacy. She resides in what Marvel official nomenclature dubs Earth-65, where, instead of Peter Parker being bitten by a radioactive spider and becoming Spider-Man, Gwen Stacy instead is bitten and becomes the superhero Spider-Woman. The character is featured in other alternate universes and appears in other Marvel media such as an animated television series and video games, and in merchandise such as action figures. Appearance TBA Personality Gwen Stacy's Spider-Woman is depicted as harboring much of Earth-616 Peter's personality, such as receiving negative media attention of herself and having the conflict of being a superheroine over her normal life of being a band member. Overall, she's still a sarcastic, wisecracking heroine when fighting criminals and supervillains. Spider-Gwen (Vol. 2) #1's summary of the character reveals that she originally used her powers for attention. After advice expressed to Gwen by her father that Spider-Woman could use her powers for good, she was motivated to stop bullying, which the Peter Parker in Earth 65 was a victim of. Spider-Woman became an idol to Peter and he used an experimentation of himself to became a superhero just like her, which lead to his demise. She was branded a criminal after Peter's death, having been blamed for killing him. Jesse Schedeen of IGN felt that was the most intriguing change of her story. Peter Parker becoming "both Gwen's first major villain and the defining, Uncle-Ben-style tragedy in her life." Evan Narcisse from Kotaku explained that it was a role reversal that felt "enriching" to what the creators attended to do; giving Gwen Stacy "a reason to live". After saving her father's life and revealing her identity to her father, she vows to use her powers to stop crime. Captain Stacy is then depicted as choosing his daughter over his job. Meagan Damore of Comic Book Resources opined that even though Captain Stacy is no Uncle Ben, he fills the wise mentor role for Gwen very well. Background Gwen Stacy was born in Forest Hills to George and Helen Stacy. Following her mother's death, she was raised by George alone. Gwen's free spirit and artistic inclinations often put her at odds with the type of ethics her father worked to instill. As a result of this contrast with her father, Gwen would often retreat into quiet seclusion and play the drums. Over time, she developed a friendship with her neighbor and fellow introvert Peter Parker, sharing their love for music. At Midtown High School, Gwen developed relationships with other students, a group of girls with whom she formed the band The Mary Janes, and rebellious affluent student Harry Osborn. After being bitten by a radioactive spider, Gwen was granted arachnid-like super-powers, and started a career as a crimefighter, dubbed by the media as "Spider-Woman." She was given a costume and a set of Web-Shooters by retired crimefighter Janet van Dyne.7 Gwen spent most of her early adventures focused on exploiting and maintaining her newfound attention more than helping those in need; however, Gwen's behavior changed after her father expressed he believed Spider-Woman could easily help people. Spider-Woman's influence also caused one of the biggest tragedies in Gwen's life. The bullied Peter Parker, desperate for becoming special like his idol Spider-Woman, conducted an experiment that turned him into a Lizard-like creature. Parker crashed the Midtown Senior Prom, and Gwen was forced to fight him. In the aftermath of the battle, Peter returned to his human form, but died due to his injuries. With no evidence or link to his transformation, Spider-Woman was blamed for Peter's death and branded a criminal. In an effort to clear her name and haunted by Peter's death, Gwen doubled her efforts to fight crime. Additionally, Gwen's father George was tasked with conducting the NYPD investigation to capture Spider-Woman. This drew the attention of Matt Murdock, the right hand to New York's Kingpin of crime, who sent hitman Aleksei Sytsevich to kill George in an attempt to make an ally of Spider-Woman. After thwarting the murder attempt, Gwen found herself held at gunpoint by her father, and she was forced to reveal her double identity. She pleaded her innocence, and swore to never rest until criminals like the Kingpin were stopped. Captain Stacy chose his daughter over his duty and let Spider-Woman free. Spider-Verse Gwen was one of the first spider-totems to join Spider UK's Spider-Army in order to combat the Inheritors during the Great Hunt. She was sent to Earth-21205 to recruit the spider-totem of that reality, a Peter Parker who was driven to madness and grief caused by the death of the Gwen of that reality and became the Goblin. However, that Peter was killed by Verna and her Hounds. Angered, Gwen swore vengeance and warped away from that reality. Spider-Woman was later present during the final fight against the Inheritors, during which the villains were finally defeated and dealt with. Return to her universe Gwen later returned to her reality, where she still tried to turn the public opinion against her by becoming a vigilante. With the appearance of a new villain named the Vulture, Gwen set out to catch him and deliver him to the police, in order to gain their trust. History Panderiz Prime Powers and Abilities Spider-Woman is depicted as having similar powers of Spider-Man which originated from a bite by a radioactive spider. These power include sticking and climbing on walls, a sixth sense to danger (that she has yet to master) and being able to lift approximately 10 tons. She owns web-shooters that were given by her and created by retired crime fighter and billionaire mogul, Janet van Dyne. The mechanisms help filter moisture from the air that help create an adhesive web-fluid that can create web nets, ropes and globs and many other shapes. They also help her swing building to building. The web-shooters do not require refill as long as moisture is present She also has a possession of a wristwatch that helps her travel to other multiverses due to the "Spider-Verse" events. She is commonly depicted as using her smartphone for superhero equipment. Being the daughter of police captain, George Stacy, she is depicted as having detecting skills and analytical thinking. She's untrained in fighting and only picked up on fighting from kung fu films. She's also depicted as being skilled at being a drummer. Movesets ???? Gallery Spider-GwenSSBS.png Category:Spider-Man Category:Gwen Stacy Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Alternate Universe Characters